


Meeting Again

by kitausu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Credence Barebone, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dominance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, In a way, M/M, Omega Newt Scamander, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: On an errand for Dumbledore, Newt and Credence run into Graves, the original.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the last of my ABO Crewt fics I think. Something with some actual plot for the final installment. I've enjoyed these terribly, but I've run out of inspiration and want to wrap things up while I still can. I hope you've enjoyed these as much as I've enjoyed writing them!

They were both still half-asleep when Dumbledore’s owl started tapping on the glass. Credence was warm against Newt’s back, and his arms a comforting weight wrapped tightly around Newt’s chest, and he really really did not want to reach for his wand, let alone get up and read the mail.

“Credence.”

No response.

“Credence, go let the owl in, please.”

His alpha groaned, pulling Newt impossibly tight against his chest in answer.

After several long moments of listening to the continued rapping, Newt was this close to committing to pull out of Credence’s hold, when the tapping stopped and blissful silence reigned once again.

In fact, Credence was already back asleep, and Newt almost there too, when the fire place roared to life and Albus Dumbledore’s voice called through their little bedroom.

“Newt Scamander!”

Squawking indignantly at the sudden burst of noise, Newt flailed violently, effectively knocking the two of them off the bed in the process in a mess of limbs and bedding.

“Apologies for the intrusion, Newt, but your expertise is desperately needed. An unidentified animal has bitten a young wizard boy, and we were hoping you could help us identify the creature and course of action to take.”

Sitting with the blanket pooled in his naked lap, Credence was still blinking owlishly around the room, trying to figure out how he had got on the floor and where exactly the new voice was coming from. Credence pulled the blanket more securely over his naked lap, self-conscious despite his sleepy confusion. Newt, of course, was not so self-aware, already standing utterly naked in front of the fire, and seemingly unapologetic of his own nudity as he spoke to Albus. Credence was probably more stunned by the way his omega was so easy in his own skin then in the floating head currently in their fire.

In fact, Newt was already spitting rapid fire questions at the floating head, his soft cock hanging between his legs, drawing Credence’s eyes like a bright light in the dark and setting alight a possessiveness that surprised even him.

“Where is the boy, what does the bite look like? Was this at Hogwarts? Can you tell me if—“

“Newt!”

Credence’s voice cut through the excited barrage of questions, Alpha authority surprising Newt out of his excitement. He turned curiously, unaware that he was now presenting his former professor with an eyeful of bare backside, not that it was any better or worse than the swing of his cock from moments earlier.

“Pants.”

“Pants?”

Nonplussed, Newt looked around as if to find some pants floating in the air. Instead, it was just Credence holding out his pants that…that he finally realized he was in fact, not wearing.

“M-my apologies, Professor!” Newt yelped as he struggled into the clothing, bright red as Credence helped steady him so he wouldn’t fall face first into the fire.

“Not at all! I understand the excitement of a puzzle more than most! In fact, I once arrived at a staff meeting without trousers because I had an exciting revelation on the crumplehorn…ah…another time.”

Dumbledore looked a little sheepish at the dumbfounded look Credence was giving him as he trailed off.

“As I was saying, if you could come to St. Mungo’s right away, that would be ideal. The healers have him stabilized, but any help would be appreciated.”

Despite the jar of seeing his omega nude in front of another person, Credence was intrigued despite himself, and ready to leave as soon as possible. He excused himself to go take care of the animals while Newt gathered what he needed for the trip to speed up their departure.

Newt was all smiles until the lid closed on the suitcase and he turned a surprisingly serious look on his friend and former professor.

“Albus, I need to ask. I know that Graves was at St. Mungo’s after they found where he was being held in Paris. While I’ve explained to Credence that he was not responsible but—“

“But it would not be good if your young alpha came face to face with his former abuser, I completely agree. I have been assured by the staff that he was discharged last week. I would never put you in that situation, Newt.”

He let out a sigh of relief. It was a huge weight off Newt’s mind. If Graves was discharged last week, he was probably already on his way back to America. While it had all been explained to Credence, that the Graves he knew hadn’t been the real Graves for some time, Newt still wasn’t sure how his mate would do seeing that face again. The fear of running into Graves while wandering London had been a persistent thought in the back of Newt’s mind since their return to England.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and return to the matter at hand. By the time Credence was coming back up through the suitcase, Newt and Albus were saying their momentary farewells.

“Ready, darling?”

Credence smiled, and took Newt’s hand so they could side along apparate to a new adventure.

 

When they popped into the atrium, Newt immediately took off for the wing of Magical Creature Bites and Scratches. Credence’s hand was hot and sweaty in his, stumbling along as he tried to take everything in while keeping up with his mate.

He gasped as charmed paper airplanes darted overhead, following them to the lift.

“Newt!”

Delighted, he reached to grasp Newt’s other hand and swung them between them, any shyness momentarily forgotten in the face of such whimsical magic.

Newt bounded forward and pressed a fast kiss to the corner of his alpha’s lips.

“What was that for?”

Shaking his head, Newt just pulled him along to the elevator doors, flushed with happiness. He couldn’t help but bask in the delight of Credence discovering new aspects of magic, it was one of the purest things Newt had ever seen.

Likewise, Credence couldn’t help his own fascination with Newt, his eyes almost always narrowed in on his omega mate as he explained new and wonderful things. To be honest, Credence had developed an almost obsession with cataloging Newt’s various expressions, which was why he was watching when Newt’s carefree expression dropped to carefully controlled fear.

Newt’s eyes flicked immediately to Credence, watching as his Alpha’s eyes turned with concern from his face, to that of Percival Graves standing in the elevator just feet away.

“Credence Barebone?”

Newt flinched as suddenly everything around him went black.

“Credence?”

Arms like iron bands wrapped around him from behind, pulling Newt securely against Credence’s chest. In the pitch dark, Newt could make out nothing, the roaring of the Obscurial drowning out the sounds outside of the cocoon Credence had almost instantly created around them.

When Newt tried to turn in his Alpha’s arms, Credence held tighter, forcing him still, the obscurus spinning faster as he tried for control.

“Credence.”

No response, but Newt took comfort in the fact that Credence was still able to retain his corporeal form. The arms around his torso were as solid and real as they had been this morning in bed. It was a small that comfort that things weren’t nearly as bad as they could have been.

“Credence.”

Newt could feel Credence wrestling with himself, his arms and torso twitching with barely repressed action, but no verbal response came.

“ _Alpha._ ”

Like a switch, Credence’s arms loosened just slightly, enough for Newt to turn so he could face Credence in the circle of his arms. The white eyes of the obscurus peered down at him even in the dark, almost unseeing, but the tinge of Alpha red around the edges gave Newt some relief. While Newt could not make out any other feature, he could tell, Credence was fighting.

“Good, Credence, good. You can fight this, you can control this. You’ve done it before, you know you have. We aren’t in any danger.”

Newt gently pulled one arm free, pressing close to his Alpha to make sure he knew he wasn’t going anywhere. He pressed his palm fully to the side of Credence’s face as he spoke, soothingly stroking along the line of his jaw.

“We aren’t in danger, Credence. Remember what we talked about, that isn’t the man you knew in New York. That man is the real Graves, remember Credence. He is just as much a victim as you are.”

Credence peered down at him, his eyes showing confusion as the red slowly began to overtake the white as Newt’s words took effect.

“Newt?” His voice was raspy like sandpaper, the way it always was when he lost control and was just only finding himself again.

Nodding despite knowing he couldn’t be seen in the dark, Newt continued to stroke along Credence’s cheek and neck, rubbing his scent into the other’s skin. Scenting always had a calming effect on Credence, and even now in the midst of chaos, this was no exception.

The seemingly absolute darkness of the obscurus started to thin and Newt could finally start to make out the shape of Credence’s nose, and see his own hand stroking along the curve of the shell of his Alpha’s ear.

“That’s perfect, Credence.”

The sight of Newt in his arms seemed to have done the trick, as the rest of the obscurus filtered quickly back into Credence’s body, leaving behind only the blood red of the Alpha stare.

Newt could make out the shimmer of a magical shield surrounding them, and could hear Albus’ voice through the barrier, asking for calm, and reminding everyone that _everything is under control._

Despite the fact that Credence had visibly calmed, Newt could still feel the rumble of a subsonic growl vibrating against his chest.

“Credence?”

“I know. I _know_ that it’s not him. But…to see him this close to me, to _you,_ I—“

Newt smiled in understanding, tilting his neck and exposing his scent glands more fully to his Alpha.

Grateful, Credence lowered his head and inhaled the soothing scent, eyes never leaving Graves as he did so.

This other Graves, the original Graves, looked stunned as he stared at Credence from the other side of the magical barrier. He had probably only seen Credence in passing, only knew of him through his connection to the second Salemers. The little primal swell of satisfaction at catching the other Alpha off guard surprised Credence. He was always having moments like this, where the dominant Alpha side of him would surge to the forefront. He was learning to accept this moments for what they were and not judge himself, right now he even appreciated the hot press of dominance in the pit of his stomach.

His nose was still buried in Newt’s neck, arms like a vice around his Omega, when the magical barrier dissolved and Albus Dumbledore slowly stepped forward, hands held up in neutral submission.

“Credence, I’m going to step away, now.” The rational side of his brain fought against the primal instinct to keep his Omega close, but he reluctantly opened his arms.

Newt smiled approvingly, taking his hand in his in consolation.

“Albus, I fear that I may not be able to help today with the bite incident.”

They all froze for a moment, everyone attempting to remember why they were here in the first place, before Albus’ quiet chuckle filled the atrium.

“No, I suppose not, Newt. I would, however, invite you and your Alpha to have a cup of tea with me and Mr. Graves, if you would.”

Credence’s hand burned hot then cold as Newt nodded and pulled him a little closer.

“Excellent. There is an absolutely lovely little café here, did you know? They do the most mediocre tea I have ever had, it really is an art form to have tea both too strong, too cold, and too sweet, and do it differently every time!”

Newt was saying something, but Credence could barely hear past the buzzing in his head. Albus and Newt had strategically put Graves on Albus’ right and Credence on Newt’s left so they were as far apart as possible.

Graves still hadn’t said anything, but Credence caught him tracking him out of the corner of his eye.

When they made it to the café, it was almost impossible to tell if Albus’ continued cheer was entirely fake, or if there was something else going on. The buzzing in Credence’s ears was growing increasingly louder.

“Alpha.”

Startled, Credence turned his burning gaze from Graves to Newt. It was obvious his name had already been called a few times.

Newt was peering up at him curiously, but he didn’t look too concerned. Credence wasn’t sure if that was comforting or not. If Newt wasn’t upset, things were probably fine, but if a fight broke out, he wanted to be as alert as possible. The warring instincts were leaving him exhausted, and more than anything he wanted to take Newt and leave.

When the tea arrived, Newt and Albus were still talking, neither of them attempting to force an interaction between their fellow tablemates.

In fact, Credence had almost finished his tea before Graves finally spoke.

“I thought you were a no-maj. No one…no one told me that you were a…well…you know.” Graves gestured vaguely around them, avoiding eye contact with anyone as he did so.

The silence stretched as Graves seemed to be working up to something. He took a deep shuddering breath before looking up from the table and into Credence’s eyes.

“For what it’s worth, I am sorry about what happened to you.”

Credence felt a sense of shock and surprise course down his spine. Out of everything he had expected, this was the last thing on his mind.

He wanted to look at Newt for help, but knew this was something he needed to do on his own.

“Thank you, Mr. Graves.”

The rest of the meal passed by quickly, the silence filled only by Albus and Newt discussing the bite they had originally come to inspect. Nothing more was said between Credence and Graves.

“I am truly sorry for the delay, but I think we must be going home.”

“Not to worry, my boy. He is in stable condition and can wait until the morning.”

Albus’ eyes twinkled as he shook Newt’s, then Credence’s hand. Graves had wondered off to the reception counter, speaking rapidly and in hushed tones with the nurse, who looked thoroughly unimpressed.

“I have to say, Albus, I was under the impression that this sort of thing was not going to happen today, with Graves being discharged from the hospital.”

“Ah yes, an unfortunately timed check-up.”

Smiling serenely, Albus turned and walked over to join Graves at the desk.

Newt shook his head, unable to keep the smile off his face as he joined Credence at the apparition point.

“Always meddling.”

Credence looked at him curiously, still visibly shook from today’s events, but looking a lot calmer than before. Newt just took his hand and kissed the knuckle gently before apparating home.

 

 


End file.
